This invention relates to a storage bin of the type comprising a horizontal circular base with a cylindrical peripheral wall upstanding from the base which is generally used for storing particulate materials such as grain and other crops.
Many such bins are formed by a concrete base with the peripheral wall formed from corrugated panels bolted to and standing upwardly from the edge of the concrete base.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved discharge system for a bin of this general type.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a storage bin comprising:
a bin floor structure having a circular horizontal support surface;
a cylindrical bin wall upstanding from the support surface;
and a bin discharge system for discharging material stored in the bin from the bin to a position exteriorly of the bin, the discharge system comprising:
a discharge duct having a material transport member within the duct for transporting the material along the duct;
the duct extending from a feed opening at a center of the bin horizontally under the horizontal support surface to a discharge outside the wall of the bin;
the material transport member comprising a belt having an upper run along the duct.
Preferably the duct is rectangular so as to receive the upper and lower runs of the belt across the width of the duct.
Preferably the duct has a first slide gate at the center of the bin and the second slide gate approximately midway between the center of the bin and the side wall of the bin.
Preferably the belt is mounted on a belt conveyor system which allows the belt to be removed from the duct to an opening at the end of the duct at the edge of the floor structure.
Preferably the belt includes an elevator section at an end thereof outside the bin for discharging the material from the bin into a main conveyor.
Preferably the storage bin includes a bin sweep.